


Vig! I hate it!

by Carousal



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Vig! I hate it!

"วิกครับ"

"หือ?"

"เคยมีใครบอกไหมว่าหนวดคุณตอนนี้ทุเรศมาก"

"ไม่"

"งั้นผมบอก...หนวดคุณตอนนี้ทุเรศมาก"

"อือ"

"วิกครับ"

"หือ?"

"โกนเหอะ"

"ไม่"

"ไม่หล่อนะครับ"

"ช่างชั้น"

"ทุเรศนะครับ"

"ช่างมัน"

"วิกครับ"

"หือ?"

"โกนเหอะ"

"ไม่"

"ปัดโธ่เว้ย!" ออร์แลนโดตะโกนพร้อม ๆ กับเสือกไสบ่าที่ตัวเองกำลังบีบนวดเค้นคลึงอย่างประจบเอาใจนั้นออกไปโดยแรง จนหน้าคนถูกผลักแทบจิ้มหนังสือพิมพ์ที่กำลังกางออกอ่าน "ถามจริง นี่คุณไม่รู้ตัวเหรอว่าหน้าตาตัวเองตอนนี้เป็นยังไง มันไม่เข้าท่าเอาเลยจริง ๆ นะวิกโก้ โกนมันทิ้งซะเถอะ เห็นแก่พระเจ้า"

วิกโก้ มอร์เทนเซน เหลือบสายตาเหลียวมองชายหนุ่มที่ยืนอยู่ด้านหลังโซฟาด้วยสีหน้าเรียบสนิทอย่างทองไม่รู้ร้อน ไม่แม้แต่จะแสดงอาการใส่ใจกับหนวดเจ้าปัญหาที่ว่าเลยแม้แต่น้อย "แต่นายเคยบอกว่าชอบหนวดของชั้น มันจั๊กกะจี้ดีเวลาโดนซอกคอกับหน้าท้องของนาย"

"ผมชอบหนวดของคุณ" ออร์แลนโดตะโกนดังขึ้นเหมือนจะประกาศอะไรสักอย่างให้โลกรู้ "ตอนที่เป็นอารากอร์น มันดูเท่แล้วก็เหมาะกับคุณ แต่ไม่ใช่หนวดอันนี้ ไอ้หนวดทรงเขากระทิงหน้าเพิกสีเดอร์ตี้บลอนด์พิลึกพิลั่นนั่นน่ะ! ผมไม่ชอบมัน! ร้อยไม่ชอบพันไม่ชอบ ได้ยินมั้ย!"

เจ้าของหนวดถอนหายใจก่อนจะวางหนังสือพิมพ์ในมือลงกับโต๊ะข้างตัว เขาช่วยพยุงรักแร้คู่วิวาทที่ใช้ขายาว ๆ ก้าวข้ามพนักบุนวมมานั่งแปะอยู่บนโซฟายาวตัวเดียวกันอย่างจะตั้งป้อมทะเลาะให้เป็นเรื่องเป็นราว มุมปากของออร์แลนโดกระตุกเมื่อสายตาปะทะเข้ากับหนวดเจ้ากรรมอย่างจัง

"ข้อแรก ออร์แลนโด ตอนที่นายไว้หนวด ชั้นยังไม่เคยวิพากษ์วิจารณ์หนวดของนายเลยซักครั้ง" วิกโก้พูดอย่างเอาจริงเอาจัง "ข้อสอง ไอ้หนวดนี่หรือหนวดแบบที่นายชอบมันก็งอกออกมาจากหน้าของชั้นเหมือน ๆ กัน แล้วมันก็ทำให้นายจั๊กกะจี้ได้เหมือน ๆ กันนั่นแหละ นายไม่ควรเลือกที่รักมักที่ชังนะ และสาม ชั้นไม่คิดว่าเค้าจะเรียกนี่ว่าสีเดอร์ตี้บลอนด์"

"โอ๊ย! ช่างมันเถอะ ใครจะไปสนว่าไอ้หนวดห่าเหวนั่นมันสีอะไรกันเล่า!" ออร์แลนโดทำท่าจะทึ้งกบาลตัวเอง "ที่สำคัญคือการมีตัวตนอยู่ของมันต่างหาก ลืมตาขึ้นมาทีไร ผมก็ให้รู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังมีเซ็กส์กับมหาโจรยุคคาวบอยยังวิ่งกันพล่าน หรือไม่ก็นายอำเภอติดดาวอันเท่าจานข้าวร่วมสมัยกันนั่นหรือไม่ก็อะไรที่โคตรจะแย่ยิ่งไปกว่านั้นอีก ผมโคตรจะไม่ชอบมันเลย โกนเหอะวิก โกนให้เหี้ยน!"

วิกโก้เหลือกตาขึ้นฟ้าพลางเบะปากถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะหันไปหยิบหนังสือพิมพ์ขึ้นมาบังหน้าคู่สนทนาไว้ เหมือนกับจะสร้างบาเรียกั้นตัวเองจากความสับสนวุ่นวายภายนอก ออร์แลนโดตะปบปราการลง มันขาดดังแควก

"ชั้นยังไม่ได้อ่านข่าวปุ๊กกี้เลยนะ" วิกโก้ประท้วง ตาเหลือบลงมองเศษซากที่แยกออกเป็นสามส่วน

"ช่างปุ๊กกี้ ช่างมีสุข เป็นเกย์ยังจะสนอีกเรอะว่านมใครเด้งไม่เด้ง!" ออร์แลนโดตะโกนหัวซอยยันท้ายซอย "ประเด็นอยู่ที่คุณต้องโกนหนวด วิกโก้"

ดวงตาสีเขียวอมเทาของจำเลยผู้ถูกคุกคามจ้องหน้าโจทก์แน่วแน่

"แล้วถ้าชั้นไม่โกนล่ะ?"

"ผมก็จะย้ายกลับไปอยู่กับแม่จนกว่าคุณจะยอมโกน"

"นี่นายขู่ชั้น?" ดวงตาคู่นั้นหรี่ลงหน่อยหนึ่ง

"เปล๊า! ผมพูดจริง ๆ การที่ต้องทนมองไอ้ของพรรค์นั้นแปะอยู่บนหน้าคุณทุกวัน ๆ มันเป็นอะไรที่เกินขีดจำกัดความอดทนของผม"

"ถามจริง ๆ ออร์แลนโด นายมีปมอะไรกับหนวดนี่หรือเปล่า?"

"ผมเกลียดมัน มันไม่เหมาะกับคุณ"

"โอเค นั่นรู้แล้ว ต่อไปล่ะ?"

"ไม่มีแล้ว"

"ไม่มีแล้ว?"

"ทำไม! นั่นยังไม่พออีกเรอะ!" ออร์แลนโดทำท่าจะเผ่นโผนโจนทะยานเข้าบีบคอวิกโก้แล้วเขย่า ๆ จนกว่าหนวดจะหลุด "ผมไม่ชอบ! นั่นละเหตุผลสำคัญโคตร ๆ ที่คุณควรจะรับฟัง! ผมเป็นแฟนคุณนะวิกโก้ ผมต้องเห็นหน้าคุณบ่อยกว่าที่คุณมองเห็นตัวเองซะอีก"

วิกโก้นิ่งไปครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะถอนหายใจแล้วพูดออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงเคร่งขรึม "นายนี่มันเด็กจริง ๆ เลย ออร์แลนโด"

"อะไรนะ?"

"ชั้นบอกว่านายน่ะมันเด็กจริง ๆ เลย" วิกโก้ย้ำ ไม่สนใจกับสายตาที่จ้องมาอย่างกินเลือดกินเนื้อ "เอาแต่ใจตัวเอง ไม่ฟังเหตุผล คิดว่าใคร ๆ ก็ต้องตามใจ นายไม่ถามชั้นซักคำว่าชั้นชอบมันหรือเปล่า เอาแต่โวยวายให้คนอื่นฟังตัวเองอยู่ฝ่ายเดียว การจะอยู่ด้วยกันมันต้องหัดคิดถึงความรู้สึกของอีกฝ่ายแล้วก็เคารพความเป็นส่วนตัวกันบ้าง"

"คุณคงไม่บอกผมว่าคุณชอบมันหรอกนะ?" ออร์แลนโดทำหน้าบิดเบี้ยวอย่างที่ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าคนหล่อ ๆ จะทำออกมาได้

"แล้วถ้าชั้นบอกว่าใช่ล่ะ?" วิกโก้เลิกคิ้ว "ถ้าชั้นบอกว่าชั้นตัดสินใจจะไว้มันไปตลอดชีวิต?"

"คุณบ้าแน่" ออร์แลนโดครางพลางส่ายหน้าอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ

"ถ้าชั้นบอกว่าเอาจริงล่ะ?"

"วิกโก้?"

"ถ้าจะกลับบ้านแม่ เอาชีสที่ซื้อจากงาน อสค. ไปด้วยอันนึงนะ แล้วบอกแม่ด้วยว่าช่วงนี้ชั้นงานยุ่ง ว่างเมื่อไหร่จะแวะไปเยี่ยม"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"แล้วไง? แล้วคุณก็แพ็คกระเป๋าเสื้อผ้าออกจากบ้านมางั้นละซี่?"

เคท บอสเวิร์ธ นารีผู้ช้ำรักจากสองหนุ่มข้างต้น ใช้ช้อนคนชาในถ้วยที่เพิ่งมาเสิร์ฟช้า ๆ พลางพยักเพยิดไปทางแผ่นชีสขนาดพอเหมาะพอดีที่จะสับสนกับเขียงสับหมู ถ้าเพียงแต่จะมีอีโต้เป็นพรอพประกอบฉาก...ออร์แลนโดชายหางตามองอย่างรังเกียจหน่อยหนึ่ง ก่อนจะเสือกไสมันลงจากโต๊ะร่วงตั้บไปบนพื้นเสียงดังสนั่น

"เปล่า...กำลังช็อค เลยหยิบออกมาได้แค่ไอ้เขียงยักษ์เหม็นฉึ่งเนี่ยแหละ" เขาตอบพลางกุมขมับ "วิกโก้...ทุเรศที่สุด"

"นี่...รู้อะไรมั้ยออร์แลนโด" ศิราณีจำเป็นยกถ้วยชาขึ้นจิบอย่างสุขุมคัมภีรภาพ "ฉันเคยให้คำปรึกษาปัญหาของเพื่อน ๆ มาแล้วไม่ใช่น้อย เวลาพวกเธอมีเรื่องกับเพื่อน พ่อแม่ แฟน หรือสามี แต่ฉันไม่เคยให้คำปรึกษาอดีตแฟนหนุ่มของฉันเรื่องแฟนหนุ่มของเขา" เธอจ้องออร์แลนโดด้วยสายตาคมกริบ "ไม่เคยเลยจริง ๆ"

"ไม่เคยก็ลองได้ไม่เห็นเป็นไร" ออร์แลนโดตอบส่ง ๆ อย่างไม่เห็นความสำคัญ "ที่สำคัญคือหนวดของเขา! คุณเคยเห็นหนวดของเขามั้ยเคท? มัน...มัน..." คนบรรยายทำมือขยุ้ม ๆ ประกอบอาการเข่นเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟันเป็นทำนองว่าไม่รู้จะสรรหาคำไหนมาบรรยายให้เห็นภาพ

"ไม่เคย แต่ก็พอจะเข้าใจอยู่ว่ามันคงจะดูแย่เอามาก ๆ ในสายตาคุณ" เธอก้มลงมองมือขยุ้ม ๆ ของอีกฝ่าย "แต่ว่าออร์แลนโด ฉันว่าการทะเลาะกันเพราะหนวดเนี่ย มันจัดอันดับหนึ่งในร้อยแปดเรื่องงี่เง่าประจำปีของวงการบันเทิงได้เลยนะ"

"คุณจะบอกว่าผมงี่เง่างั้นละซี่ที่ไปเซ้าซี้เขาเรื่องไอ้หนวดเวรนั่น" ออร์แลนโดยื่นหน้ามาจนชิดอดีตแฟนสาว ตาเหลือกถลนน่าสยดสยอง "มันยุติธรรมแล้วเหรอกับการที่ผมต้องทนให้อะไรที่ไม่ชอบมาแทรกกลางระหว่างเรา เป็นคุณ คุณทนได้มั้ยถ้าแฟนคุณรักหมาหรือแมวมากจนเอามันมานอนบนเตียงด้วยทั้ง ๆ ที่คุณแพ้ขนสัตว์?"

"แต่ฉันว่ามันไม่เกี่ยวกันเท่าไหร่นะ" เคททำคอย่น "หนวดนั่นมันไม่ได้มาแย่งหมอนแย่งผ้าห่ม หรือว่าร้องจะกินนมขัดจังหวะเวลาคุณจะเมคเลิฟกับเขาไม่ใช่รึ อีกอย่าง คุณไม่ได้แพ้ขนวิกโก้ซะหน่อย" เคททำหน้าเหมือนนึกอะไรได้ "หรือว่าแพ้?"

"ผมไม่แพ้ขนตรงอื่นของเขา แต่ผมแพ้ขนที่หน้าเขา!" ออร์แลนโดทุบโต๊ะจนถ้วยชากระดอน "มันไม่ได้แย่งหมอนแย่งผ้าห่ม ไม่ได้ร้องกินนม แต่มันแทรกกลางระหว่างหน้าผมกับหน้าเขา! แล้วตอนนี้ผมก็ดูเหมือนจะแพ้มันแล้วจริง ๆ ซะด้วย วิกโก้ไล่ผมออกจากบ้านเพราะผมยื่นคำขาดให้เขาเลือกเอาระหว่างผมกับหนวดเขา"

"นั่นเป็นข้อพิสูจน์ว่าเกย์ยังมีพัฒนาการช้ากว่าผู้หญิง พวกเราเลิกใช้วิธีนั้นกันนานแล้วเพราะจากงานวิจัยพบว่ามีความเสี่ยงสูงมากที่ผู้ชายจะเลือกอาร์เซนอล แมนยู F1หรือชาร์ลีส์ แองเจิลส์" เคทยกชาที่หกไปครึ่งถ้วยขึ้นจิบอีกครั้ง "สมมติเขาไม่ยอมโกนแน่ คุณจะทำยังไง กลับบ้านไปอยู่กับแม่จริง ๆ น่ะเหรอ?"

ออร์แลนโดทำท่าครุ่นคิด

"ออร์แลนโด" เคททำเสียงอ่อนใจ "วิธีนั้นพวกเราก็เลิกทำกันไปแล้วเหมือนกัน"

"คุณกำลังจะบอกให้ผมยอมรับไอ้หนวดคาราบาวนั่นให้ได้?" ออร์แลนโดเหลือกตามองเคทเครียด ๆ "นั่นมันไม่ได้ช่วยอะไรเลย ผมต้องการคนช่วยคิดนะว่าทำไงวิกโก้ถึงจะยอมโกนหนวด ไม่ใช่คนที่จะมาเกลี้ยกล่อมให้ผมเอาหูไปนาเอาตาไปไร่กับการที่แฟนผมจะกลายร่างเป็นกัปตันฮุคไปตลอดชีวิต"

"อย่างน้อยเขาก็ไม่ได้มีมือข้างหนึ่งเป็นตะขอแล้วก็กลัวเสียงติ๊กต่อก" เคทพูดยิ้ม ๆ "เอาน่า ฉันอยู่ข้างคุณนะ"

"ใจชื้นขึ้นเยอะเลย ขอบคุณ" ออร์แลนโดตอบ พลางกวัดไกวสายตาไปมารอบข้างอย่างใช้ความคิด

"ความจริงคุณไม่น่ากระโตกกระตากเลย" เคทพูดเรื่อย ๆ "หลังจากค่ำคืนอันเร่าร้อนที่เหนื่อยอ่อนด้วยกันทั้งคู่ คุณชวนเขาอาบน้ำเย็น ๆ ผ่อนคลายกล้ามเนื้อแล้วอาศัยลูกมั่วผสมอารมณ์โรแมนซ์ค่อย ๆ ชโลมสบู่ โกนหนวดให้เขาไปซะเลยก็สิ้นเรื่อง กว่าจะรู้ตัวก็โกร๋นโล้นเลี่ยนเกลี้ยงเกลาไปแล้ว แถมยังโกรธคุณไม่ได้อีกต่างหาก"

ออร์แลนโดตาค้างอย่างตกตะลึง "หัวแหลมเหมือนหัวลิงเลยเคท มิน่าเขาถึงว่าผู้หญิงมีมารยาห้าร้อยเล่มเกวียน"

"นี่ยังไม่ถึงครึ่งเล่มเลยนะขอบอก" คนถูกชมยืดอกอย่างภาคภูมิใจ "แต่คุณดันไปโวยวายกระโตกกระตากให้เขารู้ตัวซะแล้วแบบนี้ เขาคงไม่ยอมให้คุณกับมีดโกนของคุณเข้าใกล้กระเดือกของเขาหรอก เสียใจด้วย"

"งั้นอีกสี่ร้อยเก้าสิบเก้าเล่มครึ่งของคุณบอกอะไรอีกมั่งล่ะ เร็วเข้าซี่" ออร์แลนโดเร่งเร้า "เราไม่มีเวลาทั้งวันนะ"

"ใจเย็นกว่านี้หน่อยสิ ไม่ใช่ทุกวันหรอกนะที่ฉันจะต้องมานั่งคิดวิธีให้ผู้ชายโกนหนวดน่ะ" เคทจุ๊ปากอย่างไม่พอใจ "ฉันคิดว่ามันอาจจะไม่มีอะไรมากไปกว่าการอยากเอาชนะคุณที่เที่ยวไล่ตะโกนตามหลังเขาไปทั่วบ้านว่าไม่ชอบหนวดของเขา เขาอาจจะแค่อยากรู้ว่าถ้าเขาไม่โกนใครจะทำไม" เธอชี้หน้าเขา "มันกลายเป็นทิฐิของลูกผู้ชายไปซะแล้ว ออร์แลนโด"

"แล้วผมควรทำยังไง?" ออร์แลนโดชะโงกมาใกล้อย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจ

"มีสองทาง คือหนึ่ง พยายามทำยังไงก็ได้ให้ทิฐิของเขาหายไป ออดอ้อน งอนง้อ หรือไม่ก็ทำใจให้ได้กับการที่เขาจะไว้หนวดคาราบาวนั่นสักพักหนึ่งพอได้สาสมใจกับการกลั่นแกล้งคุณ ฉันเชื่อว่าถ้าคนเทสต์แย่อย่างคุณยังดูออกว่ามันน่าเกลียด มันก็คงจะซุปเปอร์น่าเกลียดสำหรับคนทั่วไป และคนเทสต์อย่างเขาก็คงไม่ไว้มันไปตลอดชีวิตอย่างที่ขู่คุณแน่"

"ศักดิ์ศรีลูกผู้ชายมันค้ำคออยู่เคท ไม่อยากเลย" ออร์แลนโดตอบอย่างเคร่งเครียด เขากระดิกนิ้วดิก ๆ "วิธีต่อไปล่ะ?"

"วิธีที่สอง ถ้าคุณทำใจให้เกลือกกลิ้งใบหน้ากับหนวดของเขาไม่ได้จริง ๆ ละก็ เลิกกับเขาซะ" เธอกวัดแกว่งนิ้วมือที่เคลือบเล็บสีแปร๋นไปมา "แล้วกลับมาคบกับผู้หญิง เพศที่ไม่มีหนวด"

ออร์แลนโดเบ้หน้า "เคท ผมเป็นเกย์"

"ถ้าคุณคบกับวิกโก้ คุณก็เป็นเกย์ แต่ถ้าคุณคบกับฉัน คุณก็ไม่ใช่เกย์ มันเป็นแค่คำสมมติที่ตั้งขึ้นมาเรียกขานเท่านั้น ออร์แลนโด" เธอพูดอย่างไม่ยี่หระ "ฉันคิดว่าการที่คุณยอมรับหนวดของเขาไม่ได้อาจจะเป็นเพราะส่วนลึกในจิตใจของคุณยังยอมรับการเป็นเกย์ไม่ได้อย่างเต็มตัว..."

"ผมเป็นเกย์ ที่รัก แล้วผมก็ชอบหนวดของเขา มันจั๊กกะจี้ดี" ออร์แลนโดยืนยัน เขายื่นหน้าใกล้เข้าไปอีก "ผมแค่ไม่ชอบหนวดทรงคาราบาว"

"งั้นหันมาซบนมเด้ง ๆ ไปพลาง ๆ ในระหว่างที่หนวดยังคาราบาวอยู่ดีไหม?" ศิราณีปรายสายตาเชิญชวน

"ขอบคุณในความเอื้ออารี แต่ไม่ดีกว่า" ออร์แลนโดเสียงเครียด

"ก็ได้" หญิงสาวถอนหายใจอย่างแสนเซ็ง หลังเอนพิงพนักแล้วยกขาข้างหนึ่งขึ้นไขว่ห้าง "อันที่จริงฉันก็กลัวคาราบาวของเขามาเสียบพุงฉันเข้าเหมือนกัน"

"ผมควรจะทำยังไงต่อไปดีล่ะเคท" ออร์แลนโดเสียงอ่อยอย่างหมดปัญญา

"หาทางกลับเข้าไปนอนในบ้านคืนนี้ให้ได้ซะก่อน" ศิราณีตอบอย่างไม่เหลือไมตรีด้วยความเสียเส้น "บอกไว้ก่อนเลยนะว่า 'แค่เพื่อน' ไม่มีสิทธิ์แจ๋นเข้าไปเสนอหน้านอนในบ้านฉัน คุณต้องกลับเข้าไปนอนในบ้านตัวเองให้ได้ ทำไม่รู้ไม่ชี้กับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อตอนเช้าซะ แล้วเลิกเซ้าซี้เขาเรื่องโกนหนวดด้วย"

"แต่เคท นั่นเป็นสาเหตุที่ผมนัดคุณออกมาวันนี้นะ" ออร์แลนโดอุทธรณ์ "ผมอยากให้เขาโกนหนวด ผมไม่ยอมเดินควงกับหนวดนั่นเด็ดขาด อายคนอื่นเค้า"

"พูดอย่างกับเดินควงกันตามสยามอยู่ทุกวันงั้นแหละ" เคทพึมพำอย่างไม่สู้สบอารมณ์นัก "ฉันไม่เข้าใจเลยว่าคุณจะเดือดร้อนเรื่องไร้สาระอะไรนั่นนักหนา ไหนบอกมาซิ เขาทำอะไรให้คุณคิดว่าเขาไว้หนวดนั่นเอาใจหญิงอื่นหรือชายอื่นหรือเปล่า?"

"เปล่า..."

"ช่วงที่เขาไว้หนวดนั่น เขาเลิกเอาใจใส่คุณรึไง เลิกทำกับข้าวให้คุณกิน เลิกซักถุงเท้าให้คุณเรอะ?"

"ก็เปล่า..."

"เขาไม่ได้นอนกับคุณ ทิ้งให้คุณค้างเติ่งเบิ่งตาโพลงตอนกลางคืน หรือรสชาติความรักมันไม่สดใสซาบซ่านเหมือนเดิมหรือยังไง?"

"ก็เปล่าอีก..."

"งั้นฉันก็ไม่เห็นว่ามันจะมีปัญหาอะไร" เคทยักไหล่ "แค่มีอะไรบางอย่างที่เกินสายตาขึ้นมา แต่ทุกอย่างในบ้านก็ยังปกติเรียบร้อย คุณไม่ได้รับผลกระทบอะไรจากไอ้หนวดคาราบาวที่คุณตะโกนปาว ๆ ว่าเกลียดมันนักหนานั่นสักหน่อย นอกจากมันอาจจะเกะกะลูกหูลูกตาคุณบ้าง ถามหน่อยซิออร์แลนโด คุณจะไม่รักเขารึถ้าเขามีหนวด?"

"ไม่ถึงขนาดนั้น แต่ว่า..." คราวนี้คนถูกถามชักลังเล

"คุณคิดว่ามันน่าเกลียด" เคทช่วยต่อให้ "ถึงแม้ว่าฉันจะไม่เห็นเขามีอะไรดีไปกว่าชายวัยกลางคนทั่วไป แต่ก็พอจะเข้าใจว่าในสายตาคุณ เขาดูดี สมาร์ท เท่ แมน เข้ม หรืออะไรก็ตามเถอะ" เธอทำสีหน้าหมั่นไส้เมื่อชายหนุ่มพยักหน้าหงึก ๆ รับอย่างเต็มภาคภูมิ "ทีนี้ลองนึก ออร์แลนโด เขาไม่ได้หน้าตาแบบนั้นอยู่ตลอดเวลาหรอก สักวันเขาก็จะต้องแก่กว่านี้ เหี่ยวกว่านี้ แล้วก็น่าเกลียด อาจจะลงพุง หัวล้านด้วยซ้ำไป ทีนี้คุณจะโวยวายให้เขาไปดึงหน้า ผ่าตัดกล่องเสียง ดูดไขมัน หรือตัดหัวตัวเองทิ้งเพื่อให้มันดูดีพอสำหรับสายตาคุณไหม?"

"พูดเกินไปหน่อยมั้ง เคท?" ออร์แลนโดเสียงอ่อยเมื่อรู้ตัวว่ากำลังจะถูกต้อนจนมุม

"ไม่หน่อยละ นี่คือคำปรึกษาของฉัน ถ้าอยากได้คนโอ๋ก็ไปปรึกษาคนอื่นเถอะ" ศิราณีผ่ามันลงตรง ๆ กลางซาก "ฉันเห็นด้วยกับการที่คุณควรจะยอมรับการตัดสินใจของเขาเกี่ยวกับเรื่องตัวของเขาเองบ้าง คุณรักตัวเขา หรือว่ารักหน้าที่ไม่มีหนวดของเขากันแน่? คุณถูกเขาตามใจซะจนเคยตัว อยากได้อะไรก็ได้ บอกให้เขาทำอะไรเขาก็ทำให้ เลยคิดว่าจะไปก้าวก่ายเรื่องส่วนตัวของเขาได้ไปทั้งหมด คุณคิดว่าตัวเองดูดีมากซะจนไม่มีอะไรที่เขาจะขัดหูขัดตาเลยรึ ไม่ใช่เลยออร์แลนโด ฉันว่าเขาก็จะต้องเคยรู้สึกคันปากยิบ ๆ กับเสื้อคอระบายลายทางของคุณ หรือกางเกงในลายสก๊อตกับหัวกระเซอะกระเซิงของคุณเหมือนสาว ๆ ทั้งโลกนั่นแหละ แต่เขาก็เคารพคุณมากพอที่จะไม่ก้าวก่ายเข้าไปยุ่งเรื่องส่วนตัวของคุณ"

"เปลี่ยนไปร้อยแปดสิบองศาเลย เคท" ออร์แลนโดทำหน้าเหมือนจะร้องไห้ "ตอนเป็นแฟนกัน คุณไม่เคยดุผมจังหน้าแบบนี้เลยนี่นา"

"ก็เพราะตอนนี้ฉันเป็นเพื่อนคุณไงล่ะ" เคทตอบด้วยสีหน้าเปี่ยมไปด้วยชัยชนะ "ฉันไม่กลัวคุณโกรธหรือขอเลิก ฉันไม่ต้องง้องอนคุณถ้าคุณคว่ำโต๊ะเพราะรับที่ฉันพูดไม่ได้ มันไม่เหมือนกับความสัมพันธ์ในฐานะคนรักที่ต้องปรับตัวให้ยอมรับสิ่งแย่ ๆ ของอีกฝ่าย และต้องมองมันให้น่าเอ็นดูให้ได้"

"ผมต้องมองไอ้หนวดนั่นให้มันน่าเอ็นดูให้ได้งั้นเหรอ?" ออร์แลนโดพึมพำอย่างเซื่องซึม

"ถ้ามันเกินทนทานจริง ๆ ก็ไม่ต้องมองก็ได้" เคทโบกไม้โบกมือไปมา "บอกตัวเองว่ากำลังมองวิกโก้อยู่ เท่านั้นก็พอ ไม่ต้องไปสนใจว่าบนหน้าของวิกโก้มีอะไรอยู่ แค่มองวิกโก้ให้น่าเอ็นดู มันไม่ใช่เรื่องยากสำหรับคุณใช่มั้ยล่ะ"

"ก็..." ออร์แลนโดครุ่นคิด "...อืม"

"ที่เหลือ…" เคทหลิ่วตาพลางยกถ้วยชาขึ้นชนกับถ้วยชาที่ยังไม่พร่องเลยแม้แต่น้อยของออร์แลนโดอย่างเบิกบาน "ก็ถึงเวลาต้องช่วยตัวเองบ้างแล้วนะจ๊ะ พ่อหนุ่ม"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

...ยี่สิบสามนาฬิกา...

วิกโก้ลดหนังสือพิมพ์ภาคค่ำที่อ่านปรุตั้งแต่ข่าวครีมนมเด้งไปจนถึงคอลัมน์หรรษาสำหรับคุณหนูลง เหลือบมองไปที่นาฬิกาพลางถอนหายใจ ก่อนจะพับหนังสือพิมพ์เก็บแล้วลุกขึ้นจากโซฟา เขาแวะเสือกจานบนโต๊ะอาหารเข้าตู้เย็นก่อนเดินเข้าห้องนอน เปิดโคมไฟหัวเตียง ดับไฟ ล้มตัวลงนอน แล้วดับโคมหัวเตียง หลับตา พยายามนับแกะ

...หนึ่ง...สอง...สาม...สี่...

มีแต่เสียงติ๊กต่อกเบา ๆ เท่านั้นที่แว่วอยู่พอไม่ให้หูอื้อ

เงียบเป็นบ้า...

...ห้า...หก...เจ็ด...แปด...

ไม่ใช่สิ มีอีกเสียงหนึ่งด้วย...เสียงลมหายใจของเขาเอง...

ปกติวิกโก้ไม่ค่อยจะได้ยินเสียงลมหายใจของตัวเอง เพราะมักจะมีเสียงใครบางคนกรนสนั่นกลบอยู่ข้าง ๆ หนวกหูไปหน่อย แต่เขาก็ไม่เคยถือสา...เด็กผู้ชายวัยกำลังกินกำลังนอนก็อย่างนี้แหละ

...เก้า...สิบ...สิบเอ็ด...สิบสอง...

แต่ยังไงมันก็ดังเกินไปจริง ๆ สงสัยเพราะลมหายใจมันผ่านหนวด เลยเกิดเทอร์โบแลนซ์โฟลว์

วิกโก้ลองอ้าปากหายใจ

...สิบสาม...สิบสี่...สิบห้า...สิบหก...

เออ เบาลงจริง ๆ ด้วย

เสียงอะไรบางอย่างดังสวนขึ้นมา

...สิบเจ็ด...สิบแปด...สิบเก้า...ยี่สิบ...

ก๊อกแก๊ก ก๊อกแก๊ก

วิกโก้หรี่ตาขึ้น

...ยี่สิบเอ็ด...ยี่สิบ...

เงาของอะไรบางอย่างวูบวาบอยู่ในความมืดที่มีเพียงแสงสลัวจากเสาไฟฟ้านอกบ้าน ถ้าเป็นคนอื่นคงแหกปากตะโกนไปสามบ้านแปดบ้าน แต่วิกโก้นอนนิ่งไม่ขยับ

เขาจำกลิ่นเหงื่อผสมโคโลญจ์แบบนี้ได้ จำหัวแตงโมที่ดูยังกับเอาวิกผมยุ่ง ๆ แปะเอาไว้พอเป็นพิธีนั่นได้

วิกโก้เลิกนับแกะ...ไม่สนใจจะจำด้วยว่านับไปถึงตัวที่เท่าไหร่แล้ว

เงาดำ ๆ นั่นโถมลงมาทับเขาอย่างไม่สนใจว่าคนถูกทับจะแบน แขนเย็น ๆ โอบรัดร่างอุ่น ๆ ของเขาแน่นเปรี๊ยะอย่างกับกำลังใส่ท่าแบร์ฮัก ลมหายใจชื้น ๆ เป่าใส่หน้าเขา แล้วริมฝีปากนุ่ม ๆ ก็ตะโบมจูบไปทั่วใบหน้าของเขาอย่างไม่สนอกสนใจอะไรทั้งนั้น

วิกโก้ดึงมือข้างหนึ่งออกมาจากอ้อมแขนนั่นจนได้ เขาเอื้อมมือกระตุกสวิตช์โคมไฟหัวเตียง

ออร์แลนโดกำลังระดมจูบใบหน้าเขา เสียงจุ๊บ จุ๊บ ดังระงม

"ข้าวอยู่ในตู้เย็น" วิกโก้บอกหลังจากเอียงแก้มหลบให้ปากว่าง "วันนี้ทำแกงคั่วเห็ด"

"ช่างข้าวมันก่อน ผมมีอะไรบางอย่างจะบอกคุณ" เจ้าโจรขโมยจูบจับหน้าเจ้าทรัพย์หันมาประจัญหน้ากับตัวเอง สบสายตาหวานซึ้งกันอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนที่จะก้มลงขยี้ริมฝีปากกับริมฝีปากใต้ราวหนวดทรงคาราบาวนั่นอย่างรุนแรงเหมือนกำลังมันเขี้ยวมากกว่าโรมานซ์

"คุณน่าเอ็นดูสำหรับผมเสมอ วิกโก้" ออร์แลนโดพูดเสียงขาดเป็นห้วง ๆ เพราะแรงหอบเมื่อหยุดจูบ แต่ยังจ้องตากันแน่วแน่ "ไม่ว่าคุณจะแก่หนังเหนียว เหี่ยวย่น ลงพุง หัวล้าน หรือจะไว้หนวดทรงกระทิงหน้าเพิกไปตลอดชีวิต ผมก็ยังรักคุณ รักคุณ"

"ขอบใจ"

"ผมไม่ได้รักหน้าที่ไม่มีหนวดของคุณ ไม่ได้เดินควงแขนกับหนวดของคุณ ผมรักตัวคุณ คุณที่เป็นคุณ เพราะฉะนั้น" ออร์แลนโดสูดลมหายใจลึกยาวเต็มที่ "ไว้ไปเลยวิกโก้! ไว้อะไรก็ได้ที่คุณอยากไว้ ไว้หนวด ไว้หัวล้าน ไว้ขนหน้าแข้ง ไว้ขนจั๊กกะแร้ ไว้ตีนกา ไว้ไปเลย! ผมรับได้! ผมรักคุณที่ตัวคุณ ไม่ใช่อะไรที่คุณไว้ ผมจะมองมันให้น่าเอ็นดูให้ได้ทั้งหมด"

วิกโก้หัวเราะหึหึ และนั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้ออร์แลนโดก้มลงจูบเขาอีกครั้งอย่างอดใจไม่ไหว

"ตอนนี้..." ชายหนุ่มกระซิบกระซิกกระซี้ "...ผมก็เริ่มเห็นหนวดนั่นน่าเอ็นดูแล้วด้วย...ทดลองสมรรถภาพของมันกับซอกคอแล้วก็หน้าท้องของผมหน่อยได้ไหม วิกโก้"

วิกโก้ยักไหล่ ก่อนจะเป็นฝ่ายพลิกตัวเจ้าโจรขโมยจูบผู้อุกอาจลงเบื้องล่าง เล็มริมฝีปากหน่อยหนึ่งพอไม่ให้ผิดที่ผิดทาง แล้วเคลื่อนใบหน้าเข้าหาเป้าหมาย...ที่ซอกหูข้างแก้ม

ออร์แลนโดรู้สึกขนลุกซ่านไปทั่วสรรพางค์

"คงไม่ได้รู้สึกว่าฉันกำลังขวิดนายหรอกใช่ไหม?" วิกโก้กระซิบถามล้อ ๆ ในขณะที่เกลือกหนวดเจ้าปัญหาไปตามแนวเส้นเลือดของเด็กวัยกำลังกินกำลังโต

"ผมรู้สึกอยากจะไส้ไหลเต็มแก่แล้วละครับ" ออร์แลนโดหัวเราะพลางหดคอหนีด้วยความจั๊กกะจี้ "ความจริง สมรรถนะของหนวดคาราบาวของคุณมันก็ไม่เลวเลย พอฟัดพอเหวี่ยงกับหนวดอารากอร์นเลยละ"

"ชักติดใจละซี่?" เจ้าบ้านงับเบา ๆ ที่กระเดือกแหลม ๆ น่าหม่ำของเจ้าโจรร้าย

"งั้นมั้ง?" เสียงตอบกลั้วหัวเราะ

"ถ้างั้นก็เสียใจด้วยนะออร์ลี่ นี่แค่รุ่นทดลองเท่านั้นแหละ เดี๋ยวผู้ผลิตเค้าก็จะเก็บคืนแล้ว" วิกโก้พูดยิ้ม ๆ

"เอ๋?" ออร์แลนโดชะงัก "อะไรนะครับ?"

"อีกไม่นานฉันก็จะโกนมันแล้วน่ะสิ"

"อ้าว ทำไมครับ ก็ไหนคุณบอกว่าชอบมัน แล้วก็จะไว้มันไปชั่วชีวิตเลยไงล่ะ" เด็กหนุ่มงง

วิกโก้หัวเราะ

"ฉันแค่บอกว่า 'ถ้า' ไม่ใช่ว่าจะไว้มันไปตลอดชีวิตจริง ๆ ออร์ลี่...ฉันเพิ่งตกลงรับหนังเรื่องใหม่ แล้วเขาก็บังคับให้ฉันไว้หนวดบ้านี่ ฉันไม่ได้ชอบมันหรอก แล้วก็จะโกนทิ้งหลังเล่นเสร็จ"

"ทำไมคุณไม่บอกผมตั้งแต่ตอนที่เราทะเลาะกันเมื่อเช้า?"

"ก็นายไม่ได้ถามนี่"

"ร้ายนักนะครับ" ออร์แลนโดดึงหูของคนที่ซบอกอยู่กางออกอย่างหมายใจจะลงโทษ "คุณปล่อยให้ผมเป็นไอ้บ้าอยู่คนเดียว"

"ต้องขอบคุณอะไรก็ตามที่ทำให้นายผู้หายออกไปพร้อมชีสคิดได้ว่าควรจะให้ความสำคัญกับจุดไหนในชีวิต" วิกโก้หัวเราะพลางพยายามก้มลงขยี้ ๆ หน้ากับเสื้อของออร์แลนโด "อันที่จริงฉันก็รู้สึกทุเรศตัวเองอยู่หน่อย ๆ เหมือนกัน แต่ช่างมันเถอะ ตอนนี้มันน่าเอ็นดูแล้วนี่ ใช่ไหม? งั้นเราก็มาลองสมรรถนะของมันกันดีกว่าว่าที่สุดแล้ว มันจะเจ๋งจริงอย่างที่เซิร์ฟ เซิร์ฟไว้ตอนแรกหรือเปล่า"

ออร์แลนโดหัวเราะคิกคักเมื่อวิกโก้เลิกเสื้อของเขาขึ้นและเคลียใบหน้าไปกับหน้าท้องแบนราบที่เป็นลอนน้อย ๆ ของเขา ก่อนที่จะเปลี่ยนเป็นการหอบหายใจแรงจนตัวโยน เจ้าโจรขโมยจูบแอ่นหน้าท้องขึ้นรับสัมผัสชวนจั๊กกะจี้จากไรหนวดนั่นอย่างติดอกติดใจซะแล้ว

วิกโก้หัวเราะหึหึเมื่อได้ยินเสียงคราง ทั้งหน้าทั้งมือทำงานเป็นพัลวัน ก่อนชะงัก เมื่อมือกวาดเจอแท่งอะไรบางอย่างที่เหน็บกระเป๋ากางเกงหลังของคู่กรณีตอนที่เขากำลังพยายามจะถอดมัน

วิกโก้หยิบมันออกมาส่องกับแสงไฟ

…มีดโกน…

วิกโก้หันกลับไปหรี่ตามองออร์แลนโดที่เลิกกระเด้ง หน้าซีดเป็นไก่ต้ม

"วิกครับ ผมอธิบายได้...ผม...ผมไม่ได้คิดจะเอามันมาแอบโกนหนวดคุณทิ้งตอนหลับเลย...จริง ๆ นะ สาบานได้"

"ออร์แลนโด…"


End file.
